Conventional advertising (ad) servers distribute a large number of ads for display on a variety of host sites. Typically, a particular ad is matched to a user at the host site based on a search performed or a purchase made by the user. Keywords entered by the user or related to the search or purchase can be used to find related ads for display to the user. However, it is not clear in conventional systems how effective these ads really are in promoting action by the user in response to the ad. Further, these systems typically serve large number of ads to large numbers of users. As such, network resources can be strained and unable to accommodate additional users.
Thus, a system and method for providing advertising server optimization for online computer users is needed.